What is Love jonglo
by iahreum
Summary: "hyung, apa itu cinta?" "susah untuk dijelaskan" "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? apa system ku rusak?" - for jonglo shipper yang jarang dikasih fanservice/ Choi Zelo, Moon Jongup. B.A.P, yaoi, jonglo


-IAHREUM PRESENT-

Moon Jongup

Choi Zelo

.

.

Summary: "hyung, apa itu cinta?" "sangat susah untuk di jelaskan" - JongLo fanfiction

.

.

NORMAL P.O.V

Suasana di dorm B.A.P sangat hening, tidak seperti biasanya, Yongguk himchan dan daehyun sedang ada jadwal untuk mengisi salah satu acara di stasiun tv. Sedangkan youngjae sedang berkunjung kerumah saudara nya. Hanya tinggal magnae line yang sedang asyik menonton tv di ruang santai.

"hyung" zelo, satu-satu nya yang paling muda di situ memecahkan keheningan

"hm" jongup hanya berdeham dengan pandangan yang masih fokus ke arah tv

"n—ng" zelo tampak ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu

"ada apa?" jongup menghentikan sejenak pandangannya dari arah tv dan menoleh ke arah member yang paling muda di B.A.P itu dan tentunya yang paling menarik perhatiannya –menurut jongup-

"kau tau kan aku sebuah robot" jongup mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih terlihat sebagai pernyataan yang zelo katakan

"ya, lalu?"

"aku dulu tidak tau apa itu hyung, apa itu keluarga, apa itu makan, minum dan lainnya, sekarang aku sudah mulai mengerti itu hyung" tutur zelo dengan pandangannya yang lurus kedepan

"hm" jongup hanya berdeham menunggu kelanjutannya dari sang magnae

"tapi ada satu yang belum aku mengerti" zelo menoleh ke arah jongup yang sedari tadi terus melihat ke arahnya

"apa?"

"hyung, apa itu cinta?" tanya zelo dengan wajah yang innocent yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan meleleh, tidak terkecuali dengan Moon Jongup, melihat wajah innocent dan pertanyaan polos dari zelo membuat jongup merasakan kehangatan tersendiri melihat wajah itu. Siapa yang menciptakan robot tampan dan cantik dalam satu wajah begini?

"hyung?" zelo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah jongup karena merasa tidak ada jawaban dari jongup, karena sedari tadi ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan wajah innocent itu.

"ah ne. Sangat susah untuk dijelaskan" jawab jongup setelah sadar dari lamunannya

"jelaskan sedikit saja hyung" pinta zelo

"aku tidak bisa" zelo mempout kan bibir nya karena hyung nya ini tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"wae?"

"ah sudahlah, kau akan tau dengan sendirinya" jongup berdiri dari posisi nya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum, berduaan bersama zelo terlalu lama bisa membuat nya kehabisan nafas. Terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran robot. Ya, zelo sudah membuat seorang Moon Jongup jatuh cinta.

Normal P.O.V end

.

.

.

Zelo P.O.V

Malam ini sepertinya sangat dingin, melihat para hyung ku yang menggunakan sweater dan selimut berlapis lapis membuat ku kasian, aku seorang robot yang di ciptakan oleh salah satu ilmuwan, jadi aku tidak bisa merasakan panas atau dingin itu, terkadang aku ingin sekali merasakan yang nama nya panas atau dingin.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dengan jongup hyung, kulihat dia sedang bermain iPad dengan tenang, hey bukannya member lain sedang kedinginan? Kenapa ia terlihat biasa saja?

"hyung?" jongup hyung menghentikan aktifitas nya dan menoleh kearah ku, mata kami bertemu, seketika aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah pada diriku, aku merasakan ada yang bergetar di bagian dadaku?

"ne?" dia tersenyum. Astaga senyum itu kenapa terlihat sangat manis?

"kau tidak kedinginan?" aku lihat dia menggeleng sebagai jawabannya

"kau aneh hyung!" aku berjalan kembali ke arah kasur ku dan merebahkan tubuhku.

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

"ayolah, aku seorang robot, mana mungkin bisa merasakan dingin atau panas" jawab ku lalu mendudukan diriku di kasur

"mau merasakannya?" suara lembut jongup hyung membuatku merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah lagi pada diriku, ah aku kenapa?

"tentu!"

"kemarilah" jongup hyung menggeser posisi nya sedikit kesisi ranjang dan meletakan iPad nya di meja samping kasur nya, aku mengangguk dan menurutinya, aku mendudukan diriku di tepi ranjang jongup hyung, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh itu datang lagi.

"ya, kenapa sangat jauh?" tanya jongup hyung. Apa nya yang jauh?

"m-mwo?"

"kau, kemarilah, lebih dekat" aku mengangguk lagi dan mendekatkan diriku lebih lagi kearah jongup hyung, kurasa wajah ku memanas. Apa? Panas?

"berbaringlah" aku berbaring di samping jongup hyung, sedikit memberi jarak antara aku dan dirinya, tapi sia-sia, dia mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke arah ku dan perlahan memelukku. Hangat, oh tidak, ini panas! Tubuhku panas, sesuatu yang aneh itu datang lagi! Apa system ku ada yang rusak? Sepertinya harus segera di perbaiki.

"merasakan sesuatu?" suara nya begitu lembut di telingaku, aku membalas pelukannya, ini betul-betul nyaman

"hangat" jawab ku, dan senyum itu pun mengembang di wajah nya, melihatnya tersenyum membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhku semakin tidak terkontrol

"hyung"

"ne?"

"aku rasa system ku rusak"

"apa?" tanya nya dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, dia duduk dan memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir

"aku merasa tubuhku memanas, dan seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh disini" aku meletakkan tangan ku di dadaku, tapi kemudian jongup hyung tersenyum

"kau tersenyum hyung" cibir ku

"memangnya kenapa?"

"system ku ada yang rusak tapi kau tersenyum" jelasku, kali ini dia tertawa. Eh?

"itu bukan system mu yang rusak"

"lalu?"

"perasaan" apa itu?

"apa itu perasaan hyung?" tanya ku

"nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri" lagi! Jongup hyung selalu seperti itu. Aish!

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, aku melewati hari-hari ini dengan penuh gembira! Tapi juga gelisah, bagaimana tidak? Aku terus merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhku ketika aku berdekatan dengan jongup hyung. Tapi setiap aku beritahu dia tentang hal ini, dia hanya tersenyum dan kemudian pergi begitu saja.

aku sedang bermain PS dengan youngjae hyung di ruang santai, sampai suatu hal mengganggu ku, jongup hyung dan himchan hyung tertawa bersama di dapur, dan lihat! Himchan hyung menyuapi jongup hyung untuk menyicipi makanan yang baru saja himchan hyung buat, aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh itu datang lagi, apa ini? Tapi bukan sesuatu yang hangat, tapi perasaan ingin marah? Ayolah, ada apa dengan ku? Aku semakin tidak tahan melihat adengan HimUp itu pun langsung menghentikan permainan ku dan langsung diberi tatapan bingung dari youngjae, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya, aku hanya berjalan terus ke arah dapur dan langsung menarik tangan jongup hyung dan membawa nya pergi dari situ

"hey, ada apa?" aku menghentikan langkahku di depan kamar ku dengan jongup hyung

"aku kesal dengan mu hyung!" aku mempout kan bibir ku dan menatap ke sembarang arah

"aku salah apa?" tanya jongup hyung

"kenapa hyung dekat-dekat dengan himchan hyung?" tanya ku to the point, sementara jongup hyung hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung

"memangnya kenapa? Salah aku dekat dengan para member?" tanya jongup bingung

"ani, bukan begitu, tapi tidak di depan ku!" hey ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang cemburu dengan pacar nya? Cemburu?

"kau cemburu?" tanya jongup hyung dengan nada menggoda

"a-apa? Tidak!"

"lalu?"

"i-itu"

"apa?"

"ah sudahlah, aku kesal dengan mu hyung" aku meninggalkan jongup hyung dan masuk ke dalam kamar, kenapa aku bisa terlihat sebodoh itu? Aku cemburu? Untuk apa? Aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur ku, dan kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka lagi. Pasti jongup hyung. Aku menutup wajah ku dengan bantal

"zelo?" sapa suara itu

"hm"

"mianhe" kurasakan jongup hyung mulai mendekat ke arah ku, aku tidak membalas, aku bingung pada diriku sendiri, ku dengar ia menghela nafas pelan

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu?" tanyanya. Aku tak tau hyung.

"hey?" aku tidak menjawab lagi

"baiklah, aku menyerah" ia melangkahkan kaki nya kearah kasur nya dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya

.

.

.

Aku menangis dalam diam. Aku melihatnya lagi bersama dengan himchan hyung, hey ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatnya begitu mesra, ini sudah kesekian kalinya, dan kesekian kalinya juga aku merasakan hal aneh ini, bahkan sekarang aku menangis? Ya, ada bagian di dalam dada ku yang begitu sesak, aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan ini

"zelo?" aku mendengar suara seseorang menyapa ku dan dengan sigap aku menghapus air mata ku, aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah, bagaimana bisa sebuah robot menangis?

"eoh hyung!" jawab ku dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat

"kau menangis?" ups. sesembab apa kah mata ku?

"ani hyung" aku menjawab pertanyaan daehyun hyung, bohong.

"jujur saja"

"ani, aku hanya merasa ada system ku yang rusak jadi aku mengeluarkan air dari mataku" jawab ku asal, tapi sebenarnya ada benarnya juga, sesuatu yang aneh itu membuat ku menangis

"omo..sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada yongguk hyung!"

"haruskah?" gumamku

"ya harus!" ternyata gumamanku cukup keras, aku menghela nafas pelan, ya mungkin aku harus bertanya ke yongguk hyung

.

.

.

Hari ini aku berniat bertanya ke yongguk hyung tentang apa yang terjadi dengan ku ini, apa benar system ku ada yang rusak? Aku mengetuk pintu ruang kerja yongguk hyung

"masuk"

"hyung~" sapa ku

"wae?" ia menghentikan aktifitas nya dan menatap ke arahku, aku mengambil kursi dari sudut ruangan dan duduk di depan yongguk hyung

"aku rasa system ku ada yang rusak hyung!"

"mwo?" tanya nya panik

"ottokhae hyung?" tanya ku

"apa yang kau rasakan?" aku menghela nafas pelan, aku harus menceritakan ini ke yongguk hyung

"aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhku belakangan ini hyung,"

"MWO? KAU HARUS CEPAT DI SERVICE! KAJJA"

"ya hyung! Dengarkan dulu!" yongguk hyung kembali ke posisi awal setelah berniat membawa ku pergi untuk di service

"arraseo" aku mulai melanjutkan keluhanku, aku seperti pasien yang sedang konsultasi kedokternya hehe "aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhku hyung, aku merasakan hal itu membuatku menjadi tak menentu, terkadang aku merasa hangat, kadang juga ingin marah, lalu aku merasakan dadaku seperti ada di pacuan kuda hyung! Terasa berpacu sangat cepat sini" aku meletakkan tangan ku di dada "bukan hanya itu, aku juga merasa terkadangan dadaku sangat sesak, seperti ada yang menindihku hyung, bahkan aku menangis karena itu," yongguk hyung mengernyit mendengar keluhan ku, tapi itu belum selesai "itu aku rasakan saat bersama dia hyung"

"dia?" tanya yongguk hyung bingung

"ne"

"siapa?"

"jongup hyung" jawab ku cepat, dan seketika mata yongguk hyung membulat sempurnah, kaget eoh?

"aku bingung hyung, sebenarnya aku kenapa? Apa robot bisa merasakan hal-hal seperti itu? Aku juga terkadang merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan dia dengan himchan hyung, aku selalu ingin menariknya dari situ, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku terlalu bingung dengan ini semua hyung, itu keluhanku hyung" aku menghentikan ceritaku dan melihat tatapan kaget yongguk hyung mulai melembut, dan ia tersenyum perlahan

"uri zelo sudah mulai menjadi manusia ne? Hahaha"

"maksudmu hyung?"

"hm begini, mungkin kau bingung dengan itu semua, tapi itu semua pernah di rasakan oleh semua manusia, itu di sebut perasaan dan emosi yang ada pada diri seseorang saat melihat atau saat sedang bersama orang yang di sayang" aku menatap yongguk hyung bingung

"aish, susah juga di jelaskannya, intinya kau sedang jatuh cinta zelo! Hahaha"

"ne? Cinta?"

"ne, bagaiman ya menjelaskannya?pengertian cinta itu sendiri sulit dibedakan batasan ataupun pengertiannya, karena cinta merupakan salah satu bentuk emosi dan perasaan yang dimiliki individu. Dan sifatnyapun subyektif sehingga setiap individu akan mempunyai makna yang berbeda tergantung pada penghayatan serta pengalamannya, "

"Hyung! Itu terlalu sulit ku mengerti!" aku mempout kan bibir ku dan mendapatkan senyum frustasi dari yongguk hyung

"begini , kau merasa sedih, senang, deg-degan, cemburu dengan jongup hyung itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta dengannya, dengan kata lain kau err menyukainya? Ya seperti itulah, seperti kau menyukai steak!" menyukai steak? Apa itu artinya aku menyukai jongup hyung?

"aku menyukai jongup hyung?" gumamku

"ne! Ani, bukan suka, tapi cinta? Haha"

"aish, lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung?" tanya ku, tidak mungkin kan aku terus menerus seperti ini?

"katakan yang sebenarnya pada jongup." Saran yongguk hyung

"aku malu" kurasakan wajah ku memanas lagi

"aigo.. uri zelo memerah!" goda yongguk

"hyung!"

.

.

.

Setelah berkonsultasi dengan yongguk hyung akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan tentang hal ini dengan jongup hyung

Aku masuk ke kamar yang ku bagi dengan jongup hyung dan kulihat ia sedang latian dance dengan headset menempel di telinganya, kesempatan bagus! Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai nya, dan dia tidak akan mendengarnya.

"hyung?" ia tetap menari dan tidak mendengarku, aku tersenyum dan kemudian duduk di ranjangku

"hyung. Aku Cuma ingin bilang, mianhae karena waktu itu tidak jelas marah padamu, hehe. Waktu itu aku merasa seperti seorang gadis yang marah pada pacar nya," aku terus memperhatikan jongup hyung yang terus menari baguslah ia tidak dengar

"aku merasa sangat aneh bila dekat dengan mu hyung, aku merasa sangat hangat jika sedang ada di dekatmu, tapi juga merasa marah saat kau dekat dengan himchan bahkan aku sempat menangis hehe, kau tidak percayakan seorang robot bisa menangis? hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ku hyung? Aku pun memutuskan bertanya kepada yongguk hyung, dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika ia bilang bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta, yang benar saja? Tapi ternyata itu memang benar hyung, aku jatuh cinta padamu hyung, mianhae" aku menunduk setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku mendongak sekilas dan melihat jongup yang ternyata masih fokus pada dance nya, huh baguslah ia tidak dengar. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu, aku ingin mencari udara segar

"pergi setelah menyatakan perasaanmu?" aku terpaku di tempat, suara itu terdengar lembut di telingaku, apa ia mendengar semua nya?

"j-jongup hyung?" aku membalikan badan ku dan mendapati senyum nya mengembang di wajah nya

"kau mendengar nya?" tanya ku. Mati aku!

"semuanya"

"m-mianhae" aku menundukkan wajahku

"untuk?"

"yang tadi" aish! Aku benar-benar malu sekarang

"gwenchana" ia mendekat ke arah ku, dan meraih pergelangan tanganku, aku mendongak, wajah itu di penuhi dengan senyuman

"mau ku balas tidak?" seketika wajahku memerah lagi, aku mengangguk perlahan

"aku membencimu zelo" aku mendongak lagi, hal aneh itu datang lagi, ada sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar dari mataku

"aku membencimu karena kau membuatku mencintaimu" blush. Siapapun beritahu aku apa warna wajahku sekarang?

"aku khawatir saat kau bilang ada yang rusak pada system mu, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa hal itu adalah suatu perasaan yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, aku bersyukur kau bisa merasakannya, apalagi karena-ku. Aku sedih saat tidak sengaja mendapati mu berduaan dengan daehyun dengan mata sembab, kau menangis eoh? Dan aku bahagia saat kau cemburu padaku, tapi kau tak sadar kalau saat itu kau sedang cemburu hahaha, dan aku lebih bahagia lagi saat kau menyatakan perasaan mu tadi," pertahanan ku runtuh aku menangis, cengeng? Aku seperti perempuan ne? Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku seperti ini, aku bahagia. Ya, bahagia.

"dan kau bodoh!" lanjut jongup hyung

"mwo?"

"harusnya aku duluan yang menyatakan perasaan itu pabo!" jongup hyung menjitak kepala ku dan aku meringis pelan

"mianhae.."

"gwenchana" ia menarikku kedalam pelukannya

"saranghae zelo" ia mengecup pipiku lembut

"nado hyung"

"kajja kita keluar" ia menarik ku keluar dari kamar dan di sambut dengan para hyung ku dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka

"sepertinya ada pasangan baru ne?" ledek daehyun hyung

"hyung!"

END

_**for jonglo shipper yang kekurangan fanservice;-(**_


End file.
